


[Podfic] The New Switcheroo

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baby Shenangians, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: For - The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies, OLHTS server rules apply.Prompt - "The Antichrist" for Josey, who is in flipping LABOUR as I write.Title - The New SwitcherooRated - G, maybe one swear, NO SEX (I know, who even am I?!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] The New Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not My Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840888) by [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin). 



> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> Sound effect: [baby talk 001 171021_1231.wav](https://freesound.org/people/klankbeeld/sounds/405443/#) ([CC-BY 3.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-29-The-New-Switcheroo-ei416s)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-7-13/fed195c3-a73a-1292-e183-6cc9f01726c5.mp3)


End file.
